


I'm The New Cupid (paused :D)

by ashtonhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, Gods, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV), Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, future muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonhemmings/pseuds/ashtonhemmings
Summary: (Mythology!AU) Also you may include supernatural because that's where I got the inspiration of using cupid, idk if gonna add demons also wtf is gonna happen to dis fic---"Aecus. More like Ashton from now on. You're gonna be the new cupid" - Zeus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on wattpad as catchfireali :)

**_ASH_ ** ****

Being the new cupid is never great. I'm inexperienced, my aiming's bad. What could get worse? Oh yeah I know what's worse. Being a _demi _god__ but then doing my other gods' job. I've been handpicked by dad Zeus himself. I fucking hate that guy. Being bossy and all sort of stuff you don't want to experience on a single guy. He's literally a walking cancer.

I'm chilling on this vessel. A vessel is the body I possess while I walk on this forsaken land. Of course, I also have to __try__ to act like a human being. My real identity is Aeceus, but while I'm here on earth I shall be called Ashton. I honestly don't know why my stupid dad gave me this name.

Mercury suddenly stormed inside my place. "Hey!" He shouted. "What the hell Mercury? Can you atleast knock?" I said, angrily. "Your dad wanted to gave you this." he lend a sack of stuff. It's not that heavy but it has a ton load of stuff inside it. There was a note attached to it:

**_**_Hey, Aeceus. This are the stuff you're going to possibly need being a cupid. I know you're still broken after Eros' death but I handpicked you because I know you can carry out the burden of being the one who decides the fate of others. Actually It's your job to decide what's meant to be and not. Good luck on your new job._ ** _ ** ********

**_**_-Zeus_ ** _ ** ********

"What the hell is this?" I pointed to the letter and the sack. "Uhm, I don't exactly know." Mercury shrugs, "Big boss just said to give that to you" after that, he just disappeared and no where to be found. That's why I hate my own dad. He always leaves stuff for me without telling me what to do with it.

I decided to open the sack and found few new things for me there. I saw a bow, I'm sure this is __'Cupid's Bow'__ and a quiver set. I surely like only one thing, the arrows doesn't have a heart on its end. I also found a list of random people, and at the bottom of the paper there was a note there saying __"This people can help you"__ signed by Zeus. Few names were written on the paper. What was placed there was __gods or demigods__ I know and their vessel's name.

__1.) Clymane - Nia_ _

__2.) Arcas - Josh_ _

__3.) Aneas - Luke_ _

Us demigods has no power unless given one by our parents. From what I know my friends that was listed are harmless. But when knowledge is really power the four of them should be ruling the earth.

Clymane was Athena's student. She knows everything especially about humans.Was also a good soldier of Athena but now retired. Aneas was actually Eros' student, knows everything about love yet doesn't capture anyone's heart. Lastly, Arcas. This guy is talented as fuck. If you want to transform your guitar to a killing weapon, this guy will be the one who might help you.

I'm on my way to meet Aneas. I used a tracking spell that he thought me. Good thing I still have the ingredients for that. He's staying on a hotel some where on Ohio. Well, it's not far from here so I'll really go to him. When I arrived on his place he immediately greeted me. "Bro Aecu--" I stopped him. "It's Ashton okay?" I whispered. "Why that crappy name?" He asks. "Can you please let me in first?" I requested.

Aneas let me enter his place. He lends me a glass of coffee. "Hey, so why Ashton now?" He drinks his coffee. "It's my vessel's name. And a undercover name also." I sipped my coffee. "Undercover? What?" He spit his drink accidentally. "Yeah, I'm the new cupid." I sighed. "Thanks to my dad" I said sarcastically. I asked him about Arcas, he said that he gone rogue and was killed by Psyche herself. Well, just by holding the bow you could know what happened before it. That's why I held the bow once again and see what really happened

__[Flashback]_ _

"You're not supposed to be here Arcas." Eros draws his bow. "Don't do that" Arcas just did a motion using his hand and the bow was suddenly gone. Arcas threatens to kill Eros. But then Psyche comes and kills Arcas.

__[End of Flashback]_ _

Well, That's just all I saw when I held the bow for the first time. I never knew the exact reason why Arcas was there. But I surely know one thing, he was the reason why Eros' bow was returned to Olympus and everyone thought that the original Cupid died.

"Hey Aneas," I poked his cheeks. "What's your vessel's name by the way?". He pauses a bit. "Uhm. It's Luke actually." he replies. "Well, Luke. Did Zeus told you anything?" I sipped my coffee again. "Yes he did actually told something. He gave me a list of people you should shot with your bow." Luke stands up to go to his bedroom. "Here" He lends me list of paper of who should I shoot. I apologized and said that I'm in a hurry then I immediately left his place.

I guess Zeus didn't know about the whole Arcas thing. My next stop is to Clymane's place. I always knew where Clymane is, I always find her on the town near Olympus. She was positioned there by Athena herself. When I arrived there she was nowhere to be found. Now, the only thing do guide me on what will I do next is this crappy list of people I should shoot.

When I started reading the list I was surprised because the name of the vessel that Clymane possessed was there. It's paired with a guy named __Calum Hood.__ Which I have no idea who he is. Moments later I found Clymane on a bar on the town. "Cly?" I turned her to see if it was really her. She turned around , "Aeceus?". "Call me Ash." I whispered. "Then, call me Nia. Dumbass" she pushed me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Getting drunk. Are you dumb?". "Athena didn't want this." I replied. "I'm human now. Thanks to her." she said, her voice sounds angry. It seems like Athena punished her for something but now isn't really the right time to ask.

I know some point I have to tell her that she's meant to be with someone. But cupids don't really do that. It's really a violation to do that.

I decided to meet that Calum that the list was saying. It's one of the perks of being a cupid. Immediately knowing where your target is and teleporting far enough to them so that they will realize. He seems like a good guy so I approached him.

"Hey!" I greeted him. "Yow!" He smiled. "Ashton" I offered my hand, "Calum" He shook my hand. I wish __Nia__ and Calum will be happy together. I know that Clymane is really deep inside Nia but it feels like Nia took over the vessel and know Clymane is just turning into a human. I really hope that Cly alongside Nia will be satisfied to Calum. For as long as I've met Cly, she never fell in love.

I got a message from Zeus. It's another goddamn letter given to me from Mercury

**_**_Hey, I heard that you got the list. Good news boy. Don't prioritize the meeting of Nia aka Clymane and that Calum Hood. Instead find this Crystal and The archangel Michael. Well, ironically his vessel is named also Michael. Last name is Clifford. Please don't mess this one up kiddo._ ** _ ** ********

**_**_-Zeus_ ** _ ** ********

Honestly, what the hell. Now an archangel and a human? Well, dad's orders are orders not recommendations I have to do this or else I'm gonna pay for it. But this is getting a little bit weird. First one was a demigod and a human. Now the archangel and a human. I know that the bow and arrow of Eros is on of the most strongest weapon of the Greeks. What the hell is my dad up to. Is this a revenge or something. Maybe he's trying to get me killed. I honestly don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash feels different from what he was used to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archangel!Michael <3

**_ASH_ ** ****

"I'm gonna shoot an archangel?" I hissed over Luke. "Archangel it is." he said. How is this even possible. Zeus wants me to shoot Michael the Archangel? Honestly, what the fuck is going on with my family. I hate working with gods, demands here demands there. They want everybody dead. Well in this case even archangels they want dead.

"This is a bad idea." Luke whispers. "What if he notices us?". I try to remain as silent yet focused as possible. I've been observing Michael for a very long time now. It's been 2 hours, yet I haven't made my move. I found the right time to aim. I set my bow, aiming it to the Archangel.

"What is that?" Michael looks around. I hid on the bush I was standing at. "Nothing" I heard Crystal said. I've been shaking for as long as Michael sensed me. He turned at my way, me and Luke was just hiding there in plain sight. Even if he found a single hair same time.

I took my opportunity to shoot. Even if I'm shaking I managed to shoot the wondering Michael. After that he didn't felt the arrow getting inside him. Then why they are still on the ground, standing, I immediately shot Crsytal. Now that makes them soulmates.

This is what funny yet sad part being a cupid. You shoot people so that they will be soulmates but then at some point, at some fucking point you realize there is someone more meant to be for that person. I know what will happen if I pair someone, and if I see someone and match it with them I could also see results.

For Michael and Crystal? They'll gonna have a fun and good relationship but there will be a lot of fights. And pairing someone to a soldier of heaven is never good.

It's been days since I've shot the two of them. I'm still waiting for Zeus to answer my calls. Well, sometimes I just worry since he's not like that. Since, he made commanded me to pair Michael with a human.

I was tired of waiting then I made my decision to go to Olympus myself. I was surprised since I didn't expected what I saw when I arrived. Zeus was wailing, for the first time. __I can't believe this man has emotions__. I didn't even had the chance to go near him. The guard sent me away for apparently no reasons. Or maybe Zeus didn't want for me to know.

Well, I have to find another set of people to shoot. The ones who are easier to target Not another archangel or some demigod. I just want to make normal humans happy. Even though I know and its clear for me that I can't achieve that kind of joy.

Well, instead of going bitter on everything I do on this world. I just slept it. I dreamt of something about Nia and Calum. It isn't something out of good. I decided to go to Nia. "Hey Cly!" I shouted as I see her walk away. "What?" She said in a grumpy voice. "I'm sorry but you have to know this." I paused. "What?" She seems grumpier than before. "You were meant to fall in love with a human." I quietly said, its almost a whisper. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"With a mortal. Great" She said, out of disappointment

I bet she's thinking ' _ _there's so many demigods and gods here why am I destined to be with a human'__ I could barely read her facial expression. Then __poof__ she was gone. I have no idea where she went but now I'm all alone. Fuck this life being a cupid

As I try to go back to my place I was stopped. Not verbally stopped but physically stopped. I can't move any muscle. And a moment after without looking at the opposite direction I realized that Michael was already there.

"Look, look I can explain this shit okay?" I backed away from him but failing to do so. "What the hell did you do?" He held my collar. "It wasn't me. It was Zeus who told me." I answered. His face looked confused "Told you what?". "You don't know?" I asked.

He had no response. I decided to break the silence. I have exceptions of whom I have to tell who I shot, one of those are archangels. "I shot you and Crystal." I whispered to his ear. "What?" he asks. "Did you really shot me and Crystal?" he clarifies, my silence was enough to make him believe. "Well, she was worth being human for" he said. Next moment he also disappeared. But he left a note saying that ' _ _this is not gonna be the first time we're gonna meet.'__.

Well, it was surprising that Michael didn't smite the fuck out of me. Well maybe we demigods has also the reasons of going human. I don't know, I'm just not feeling myself from these past days. Maybe it's the bow since I could feel different emotions of other people. I also hear them begging to do this and that. Sometimes I just want to tell them that they were meant for something greater.

Sometimes I also feel like just giving the bow to other people. I wish I could be with __someone__ now. Someone to be with, someone to cherish these moments with. Well, now I think I know why Eros needed Psyche.

Eros was one __or__ the only god who remained loyal to his partner.I personally don't know his reason but I have one of my own. Being the one in charge on other people's fate I'm pretty sure you know the feeling of being cheated on. When other people are not contented on what is meant to be for them. I guess Eros wanted Psyche to feel special. And I guess, for my Psyche too.

For some apparent reason I am linked to this Calum Hood. I don't know the reason why. Maybe it was Nia, she's getting close to Calum. I went to the bar where the boy stays every Friday. Nia wasn't there for sure but there is something special about this Calum.

Every time I'm near him I don't know what happens to me. Something has to be done and I don't even know what it is. I decided to go back to my place. It's so messy as alway. My shirts are everywhere. I don't know how to fix this. My mind is so focused on this cupid job.

__I don't even know if I'm alive anymore._ _


	3. Chapter 3

****_ASH_ ** **

Peace on Olympus had been restored. Now I can go there whenever I want. I’m supposed to meet with Aphrodite later. I guess that later is now. Without thinking anything else I went to Olympus. The atmosphere is different, the vibes wasn’t like this when I last visited.

“Hey Aphrodite!” I said, running to her. “Ashton! You pesky brat! Why are you here” She joked, pinching my cheeks. “Uhm, why are you calling me Ashton?” I asked. “Oh you don’t know.” She said quietly. “Don’t know what?” I sat on the chair near me. “Zeus told us to call all demigods by their __human__ name.” She said, holding my shoulders.

“But don’t you worry. It’s fine.” She sat down. “Why are you here by the way?” She asks. I told her everything. About being a cupid, being incomplete. About my feelings. Being tired and all sort of stuff. “Dear.” She frowned. “You’re being human.” she said, quietly. “What?” I hissed. “You’re human. Period.” She stands up.

I have no words left. I left Olympus, I have nothing to do there. Now things just gotten worse. I’m a human, then I’m a cupid. How am I gonna do my job. Maybe I could still do things but my heart is pure human. It means I could feel __feelings.__ Isn’t that confusing enough?

I once again visited Calum. He’s just visiting a friend on a hospital. I met him on the corridor purposely, but making it seem accidental. “You’re here!” Calum exclaimed. “Oh! Hi!” I greeted him. I don’t know why but my heart is beating fast. Dead fast. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “Visiting a friend.” I replied. “Hey, can I walk with you?” He requests. Of course I approved.

We went to a music shop. Apparently he likes the band Nirvana. He’s trying to find old albums of them on the music store. “Here!” he shouted. “You found one?” I asked. “Yeah!” he seems so happy, yet __cute__. I was shouting __‘what the fuck are you thinking ash. What the fuck’__ to myself. I’m used on calling myself my human name and everything human.

We went to a park. He just sat around there and I found Nia around. I found the opportunity to shoot them. Before all things go to hell and I start falling to this human. I hate being a ex-demigod. Us demigods has no sexuality but has one gender. I excused to go to the bathroom.

I aimed for Calum. This is the only shot I’ve been __that__ nervous. More nervous when I shot Michael. I withdraw my bow then hid it. Then I made the decision to really shoot him with this arrow. Luckily, Nia hasn’t been walking around and staying on one position.

I once aimed again for Calum. This time really shooting him. Then it hit him, he won’t feel anything except love, emotions, hunger, care, and so much more to the person I hit after I shoot this next arrow.

“Fuck everything.” I whispered as I slowly stab the last arrow to me. Yes, it does have the effect even when you stab it. After I stab myself with it I could feel the whole world changing and it was focusing to __Him.__

I just made the worse yet best decision of my life. I didn’t even thought about what will happen between the two of us. I did see one thing. Me laying down on a bed with him. Apparently humans call that __cuddling.__

I slowly but surely approached Calum. But when the moment came that he laid his hazel eyes on me he ran and hugged me. I could feel his warmth on my body. It feels like we are __connected.__

“Ash, I know we just met. But, I don’t know what the hell I’ve been feeling for you. It seems Cupid just shot me.” he whispered on my ear. It made me smile. Even if I’m cupid myself. I never realized how selfish I am.

Calum dragged me to somewhere I don’t really know. “Hey” I stopped walking. “What if we go to your place?”. “Yeah, sure” he agreed. We went to his apartment. His apartment is just as messy as it will be. His clothes are scattered everywhere. It seems like Cal is really a outside person. The looks of his house speaks for it.

“Fuck I can’t hold it anymore” he said strongly as he unbuttons my pants. “W--what are you doing?” I asked, looking at this bulge in my pants. “What does it look like?” he asked sarcastically. He stood up and started to leave kisses from my neck as he removes my shirt. He bit my neck and __fuck__ it feels so good. “C---Cal” I moaned. He didn’t said anything instead he focused on making me feel good.

He started kissing my body. Down to my chest, then down to my v-line then he knelt down and started doing my cock. I positioned myself on his bed and laid down. “Fuck, do it __slut__ ” I hissed at him. I started to fuck his mouth. His moans are escaping from his mouth as he gags.

Calum starts to remove his clothing. “Let me do you” I whispered to him. I stood up the bed with my growing erection. I started to do what Cal did to me. I sucked down his neck. Leaving little love bits on his. I then went down on his body to remove his pants and what’s ever left on him. I licked the tip of his dick then sucked it down. He was pulling my hair and it felt good.

“Come here” I turned him around so that I could see his ass. “Shit.” my erection grew harder. He stood up and pushed me to the bed so I was laying down. He kissed me on my mouth and without hesitation I kissed him back, __passionately.__

He sat on my erection and started to move up and down. I then started to stroke is cock. “A----Ash, fuck me” Calum moaned. And with that I started to move to way he does. I’m inside him and it was the best feeling I felt since forever. “Fuck, C---Cal. I’m gon--” we both reached climax and he came all over me.

“Let me clean you up.” he smirked then he started to lick me from down to up. “Shit that feels good.” I whispered to him. He pecked my lips, and I did the same. We went to the bathroom the same time to clean ourselves. What happened there is a whole another story..

It didn’t even mattered if we changed our clothes. After we cleaned we immediately laid down and cuddled each other to sleep.

__And this, is the start of the best things I’ll surely regret at the end._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets all pretend we didn't read that smut :)


	4. 02

****_Calum_ ** **

I woke up with no one beside me. __What the heck happened in here.__ Then I realized, __we,__ happened here. Ashton and I happened here. Stuff I never wanted to do happened here.

“What the hell” I whispered to myself. I turned myself around to find a note beside me. “Cal, sorry by leaving early today. I want to give you this necklace. Wear this all time. I’m going to see you later, xx” that was written on the note. Obviously, it was signed by Ashton.

It’s Friday afternoon and I have nothing else to do here. I left my apartment and rushed to the bar I always go, every Friday. When I arrived there, something changed. The atmosphere was different and people I usually see wasn’t here.

“Two cans of beer please, the usual.” I said to the bartender. The bartender looked strange. He was acting a little bit stranger. Then I realized he wasn’t the bartender I always meet on this time of the afternoon.

“You know that Ash?” he asked, moving closer to me. “Why the hell do you know him?” I moved further. “We met. Long, long time ag--” someone stopped this guy from talking. I looked back and see Ash pulling his collar. He looks at me “I think you have to leave. Wait for me outside. I told you, I’m gonna explain everything even what this guy was saying.”

I didn’t followed what Ash was saying. Fuck this trust issues. I heard their conversation and I was surprised on what they were talking about. __“What the fuck are you doing cupid?”__ The bartender told. __“Michael, I’m human.”__ Ash replied. Human? What the heck is he talking about. Cupid? __Oh, shit.__

I went outside before the older boy realized I was listening to their conversation. “H--hey Ash” I greeted him nervously. “So this, listen to me closely.” I paused, then took a deep breath. “I’m a demigod. Well, technically. I’m human now.” he continued. “What, human?” I asked, clarifying.

He clarified everything. Yes, he’s a demigod before and explained the stuff that Olympus is real. Gods are real, archangels are real. Oh, and that bartender is a archangel. Michael the archangel.

Everything already sank on my mind. I understand it now. I fallen in love with a demigod. I never realized stuff like this will never happened. He just stood there. Waiting me to react.

Ashton held my hand, then we started to walk. He guided me to his __own__ place. “I’m sorry about lying to you.” he held my hand. “Lying what?” I answered surprised. He took paused for a bit, “I’m the one who shot you. I used an arrow to you and stabbed one to me. I was desperate.” he said, the guilt was obvious on his face.

Ashton didn’t quite knew that I was already falling in love for him. It’s not the first time we met. When he was __stalking__ me back then. I was already following him. Realizing, what he was doing.

“Ash, I was desperate too.” I whispered to his ear, hugging him.

“You know I need you”

“Don’t play needy” he smirks.

“No I’m not.” I paused, “I really need you Ash. I really really need you.”

Well, I hugged him. He wasn’t even surprised like he was expecting it. I went closer to his ear. “I love you Ashy.” I whispered then bit his ear. “I love you too.” he laid me down. He kissed me in the lips. I kissed him back. Next thing I know, we were trying to remove each other’s clothes.

“B--Babe” I said between my moans. “I need you.”. Ash started to kiss every part of me. I seem to enjoy it when he was the one overtaking, taking possession of my body. He started to put one finger in. “Hey, you’re tight” he joked.

Ashton hit my sweet spot. I shouted his name out of pleasure. He dug in deeper until I felt my stomach twisting around. “Fuck Ash!” I exclaimed. He knew it was out of pleasure so he started to finger me faster and deeper.

I took hold of his back. My fingers went deeper on his back. “Ash, I need you inside me.” he grabs the lube inside the table. He lubed up his dick and my ass. Ash inserted his cock carefully on my asshole. “Ash. Fuck, deeper.” I shouted as I held his back harsher.

Ash went deeper. He hit my G-spot causing my dick to go wild. When he saw my growing erection he started stroking it. I started to move my hips up-and-down fucking his hand. “B--babe.” he whispered. “I’m near.”

"Ahh Shit.” I hissed as I feel his warm liquid inside me. “C--can I?” he asked, pointing on my erection. “Go on” I guided his hands towards my cock, slowing stroking it myself. I let go of my hand and he did what he had to.

Ash licked my v-line and my cock twitched. He stopped stroking my cock and I gave him a confused look. He answered me with a smirk. Irwin slowly sucked down my dick. He moved his mouth up and down. I proceeded on fucking his mouth. Thrusting inside it.

Ash’s moans escaped from his mouth as he was sucking me. “A--Ash I’m near” I moaned, he didn’t gave any response. I pulled his hair giving him a signal to pull back. To the moment I can’t hold myself any longer I came, inside his mouth. He swallowed all of my cum.

“B--babe that was good” Ash said panting. I went down to kiss him. “I love you,” I whispered in his ear, “I love you too.”

__I hope everything that comes out from our mouth isn’t lies._ _

**Author's Note:**

> // an //
> 
> fuck this story guys. im sorry if this one sucks. honestly idk what this is :/


End file.
